


décorations

by savedby



Series: Bold in Gold [6]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savedby/pseuds/savedby
Summary: Deck the halls with boughs of...poly?or,the Marchessault/Perron/Bellemare household navigates Christmas decorations





	décorations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Dell! I hope this is a gift you’ll like. Thanks so much for all of your support this year and I hope you have a wonderful day. Biggest thanks also to Nicole for organizing this.
> 
> A note on the nicknames - David Perron goes by Perry, and Pierre-Edouard is Belly, from his time with the Flyers. There’s two spellings of Jonathan’s nickname, Marche and Marchy, and I’ve chosen to go with the former, to avoid any confusion with Brad Marchand.

 

 

“Hey, what are you guys doing for Christmas?” Jonathan asks, carefully. David looks up from his phone, raising an eyebrow. Pierre is sprawled across the couch with his head in David’s lap, breathing soft and even.

 

Jonathan wiggles his eyebrows in silent communication, hoping that he won’t have to verbalize any more feelings. Thankfully, after a moment, comprehension crosses David’s face, and he nods.

 

David brushes the back of his hand gently across Pierre’s cheek. He makes a soft sleepy noise and stirs, blinking his eyes open. “What?” he asks.

 

“Do you want to spend Christmas with us?” David asks and Jonathan holds his breath.

 

“Mm, yes,” Pierre says, closing his eyes and burrowing closer to Jonathan’s stomach. “Can we do matching pyjamas? Weird American tradition.”

 

“We can do matching pyjamas,” Jonathan says, exhaling on a laugh. 

 

David beams up at him, Jonathan crosses the room to kiss him, running his fingers gently down Pierre’s exposed arm. After a moment, Pierre reaches out, blindly searching, and Jonathan obliges, bending down to press a kiss to his shoulder, then his cheek, and his mouth.

 

“I can’t believe you thought I’d leave you alone with Perry for Christmas,” Pierre says, not opening his eyes.

 

“Hey!” David says, but he doesn’t stop smiling until Jonathan kisses him again in consolation.

  
  


*

  
  


“Where can we get oysters in Las Vegas?” Pierre asks.

 

“...oysters?” Jonathan says, faintly.

 

“Yes, oysters. We eat before Christmas, it’s a French tradition.”

 

Jonathan tries not to show how horrified he feels.

 

“Lay off him, Belly,” David breaks in, “you know Marche doesn’t eat anything except steak.”

 

Pierre looks disappointed. “What about foie gras?” he asks, and Jonathan buries his face in the decorative pillows with a groan as David starts laughing.

  
  


*

  
  


“We need a Christmas tree,” Jonathan says, frowning at the empty corner of their living room. 

 

“I guess we can pick one up,” David says. “There’s a Christmas tree market near the arena.”

 

“Or we could buy a plastic Christmas tree and not contribute to destroying the environment,” Pierre says, coming out of the kitchen. Contrary to his tone, he throws his arms around Jonathan’s middle and hugs him.

 

“Manufacturing a plastic Christmas tree takes up more resources than growing one in a nursery and transporting it here,” Jonathan points out, melting into Pierre’s arms with a soft sigh right after.

 

“Yeah, but if we reuse the plastic tree, the environmental impact evens out in about six years.”

 

Suddenly warmed by the prospect of at least six more Christmases with David and Pierre, Jonathan gives in. “I guess.”

 

“Also, next day off is Perry’s date night and we can’t go then,” Pierre points out.

 

“That’s true,” Jonathan says, turning around to look at David, who’s sitting on the couch. He finds him watching them with a soft smile on his face and it makes him flush red. “What do you want to do for your date night, babe?”

 

“Sex and cuddling,” David says promptly, grinning. Pierre laughs.

 

“That’s what you always want,” he points out.

 

David shrugs. “I’m a simple man with simple desires,” he says. “We can go pick up a tree after?”

 

“We’re not going to want to get up after sex,” Jonathan says, dubiously. 

 

“Don’t be silly, sex gives you energy, everyone knows that.”

 

 

*

 

 

“I guess we should go buy the Christmas tree?” Pierre mutters, voice muffled by the pillow.

 

David groans loudly, hiding his face into Jonathan’s bicep. Honestly, the prospect of having to wash and dress after a few rounds of frankly very athletic sex doesn’t sound appealing to Jonathan either.

 

“So much for all that sex energy,” Jonathan says, but then Pierre is shifting on the bed so his head is pillowed on Jonathan’s thigh and he licks his lips in a way that looks both seductive and unspeakably cheesy at the same time, and all thoughts of Christmas trees are abandoned for the next couple of hours.

  
  


*

  
  


A loud bang from the outside startles David and Jonathan from their episode of House Hunters. They exchange a glance in the brief silence that follows, and then the door opens with another bang, rattling the windows. Pierre strides in, dragging a big green mass behind him.

 

“Look what I found!” he yells. He drags the Christmas tree into the house, setting it upright. “I found this laying on the street. I don’t know why anyone would want to throw away a perfectly good Christmas tree!”

 

“Uhh,” David starts. Honestly, the tree is kind of a disaster. It’s huge but missing at least a third of its plastic pine needles, making it look kind of sparse. One side of it is completely flat and there are white streaks on one of the branches looking suspiciously like-

 

“Is that bird poop?” Jonathan asks, horrified.

 

“We can just cut that branch off,” Pierre says, happily. 

 

“I think it looks great,” David says, trying to hide his grin. Pierre beams, while Jonathan tries to figure out how to glare at David without Pierre noticing.

 

Pierre looks so proud of himself and his horrifying tree that Jonathan doesn’t have the heart to tell him to trash it. 

  
  


*

  
  


Contrary to all rational ideas, they decide to make their own Christmas ornaments. Jonathan thinks it’s an awful idea but David lights up and starts babbling about how he used to make them as a kid, so Jonathan obediently googles ideas on how to make some dough ornaments.

 

The dough they try to make turns out awful and needs to be thrown out immediately lest it gains sentience.

 

Turns out, they’re not the best at arts and crafts. Pierre can’t cut in a straight line and all his snowflakes end up looking wonky, Jonathan’s drawing talents don’t extend much past stick figures and David is colour blind. In a couple of hours, they manage to wreck their living room before finally admitting defeat. 

 

They drive to a 24-hour convenience store and purchase a bunch of baubles and then sulk all the way back home.

 

The baubles get customized with printed headshots of their teammates taped on them. Instead of the star on top, they put a Golden Knights snapback on. The Christmas tree looks like a bro that lost a fight with a pine forest.

 

“It’s beautiful,” David breathes, awed.

 

“Oh god, please don’t put this on Instagram,” Jonathan says.

 

Pierre already has.

 

 

*

 

 

“We need to put our shoes by the fireplace,” Pierre declares, arms full of David’s Birkenstocks.

 

“Why?” Jonathan looks up from his hot chocolate. It’s liberally fortified with some of Pierre’s expensive French Cognac to calm his fragile nerves. Or so David said when he brought it.

 

“French tradition,” Pierre shrugs.

 

“Oh. We don’t have a fireplace though,” Jonathan points out. It’s not exactly a structural requirement to have one in Las Vegas.

 

“Oh,” Pierre frowns. “Under the Christmas tree then, it’s just as good.”

 

Jonathan watches as he arranges their shoes under the tree, feeling warmed by the neat way he puts them all in a line. He also stares at Pierre’s ass, because he can and also because he’s halfway through his mug of hot chocolate and definitely buzzed.

 

Pierre straightens and grins at his look, launching himself onto the couch next to him. Jonathan offers him a sip of his hot chocolate.

 

“That better not be my Cognac,” Pierre mutters after so Jonathan has to kiss him quickly, to distract him. 

 

David comes in a couple of minutes later. Jonathan is missing his shirt and he’s got his hand down Pierre’s pants. “Guys, you can’t do that here,” he hisses. 

 

“What?” Pierre asks, at the same time as Jonathan says, “Why?”

 

“Because they’re watching,” David whispers and points to the tree. 

 

The ornaments with their teammates' disembodied heads catch the light from the obnoxiously decorated house across the street. They twinkle ominously.

 

“...maybe we should move this to the bedroom.”

 

“We need an excuse to change into our matching pyjamas anyway.”

 

“That’s true. Where did you even get them, Perry?”

 

“Oh, Flower got them for me. He said he knew a place.”

 

“...oh no.”

  
  


*

 

“...oh no.”

 

“Are these snowmen wearing armour??”

 

“You better not put this on Instagram, Belly.”

 

“Too late.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> \- oysters and foie gras for Christmas are a French tradition, as is putting your shoes in front of a fireplace or under a Christmas tree. Many thanks to Juliette for the help with those.  
> \- [Episode of Home Team featuring David and Jonathan](https://www.nhl.com/goldenknights/news/home-team-the-vegas-golden-knights-episode-2-now-available/c-293190842)
> 
> This is technically a part of the Bold in Gold series, but will be added to it later on. 
> 
> Hope you’re all having a nice holiday season and you’re somewhere warm and safe, with people you love. If not, I'm sorry and I hope this brings you a little bit of warmth. Thanks for all of your support this year.


End file.
